Krakua
Krakua was once a De-Matoran living on the Tren Krom Peninsula who later became a Toa of Sonics working for the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Krakua as shown by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Kohila.]] ''The Journal of Vrail Brothers in Arms In the year 1,001 A.G.C., while in his village, Krakua was approached by the Ko-Matoran Mazeka. Vultraz, an evil Ta-Matoran assigned to capture Krakua, attacked the De-Matoran village with a sonic device, knocking the villagers unconscious. Mazeka managed to cover Krakua's ears, and afterward the invisible Order of Mata Nui member Jerbraz carried him to safety. Krakua was then taken to a place to be trained and be prepared to use his full power once he became a Toa. Order of Mata Nui After becoming a Toa, with the assistance of the Order of Mata Nui, Krakua became a servant of the Order, acting as a liaison between the Order and other Toa. The Order was attempting to avoid placing Krakua into situations in which he may have to use lethal force, which would break the Toa Code. Krakua sought out Lesovikk, and gave him information about [[The Pit|"''The Pit"]] and about someone who would take care of Karzahni should the tyrant be defeated. Krakua later traveled to Metru Nui with Helryx and Brutaka to give Takanuva valuable information regarding the Toa Nuva. After bringing the partially light-drained Toa down to a chamber in the Archives, they placed a Kratana on his mask to show him the history of the Toa Mata and gave him the requisite information needed to assist the Toa Nuva. When the vision ended, Helryx asked Takanuva to go to Karda Nui. Upon being introduced to Brutaka, Takanuva refused. Helryx was eventually able to convince him to go, and Krakua gave Takanuva the Great Sundial, which had been shrunk by Brutaka. They then sent him to Karda Nui using Brutaka's Olmak. After he was gone, Krakua was slightly uncomfortable with the fact that they did not tell Takanuva the whole truth, particularly about his involvement. Helryx dismissed it, and led the other two out of the Archives to prepare for the war. Krakua was later sent to Voya Nui with a member of Botar's species to retrieve Axonn and inform him of the coming war. The trio then teleported back to Daxia. Much later, Krakua was called upon by Hahli during the Siege of Metru Nui by the Brotherhood of Makuta. The Toa Mahri of Water told Krakua about Vakama's plan to drive off an invading force of Rahkshi, which called for Krakua to use his Sonics Powers to awaken a group of Bohrok residing in the Archives. Despite being skeptical about the plan, he succeeded in the task, and the Bohrok emerged onto the surface of Metru Nui and battled against the Rahkshi. ''Prophecy of Destruction Time Trap Krakua will eventually become the lone hero of a besieged island fortress. During this time, a vision of Krakua would be given to Vakama, who was still a Toa Metru at the time of the vision. Krakua would inform him that he would one day send the Toa Inika on a mission, in which if they should waver once, they will die. The vision also stated that Vakama must send them on this mission, and that he can only wait and hope. Before Krakua could say anything else, the vision was interrupted by Teridax, disguised as Turaga Lhikan, who pulled the Kratana off Vakama's mask. Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Krakua is part of a rebel team led by Lesovikk and Pohatu, the goal of which was to crush Tuyet's Toa Empire. During the confrontation against the empire, Krakua shattered Gali's armor and Kanohi using his Sonic powers. Abilities & Traits As a Matoran, Krakua was considered odd, as he had a habit of humming to himself, so many of his fellow De-Matoran avoided him. Like all De-Matoran, he had very acute hearing. As a Toa of Sonics, Krakua is able to create, control and absorb sound. This allows him to create sound waves or concentrated beams of sound, use sonic waves to disrupt a structure's integrity, and absorb all of the sound in an area to create a field of silence. As with other Order operatives, his mind is shielded from mental assaults. Mask & Tools He wears a Kanohi Suletu, Great Mask of Telepathy, which allows him to read the minds of others. His Sonic Vibration Sword can deliver devastating sonic vibrations capable of shattering mountains. Trivia *Krakua was created by John Dexter. His creation was the winning entry in The LEGO Group's ''Brickmaster Toa Building Contest. In the winning entry, Krakua wore a Hau, however this is not the case in the storyline, where Krakua wears a regularly-shaped Suletu. *In Prophecy of Destruction, Krakua is described as having blue and black armor, whereas elsewhere he has always been shown to wear dark gray armor. Appearances *''The Journal of Vrail'' *''Prophecy of Destruction'' (In a Vision) *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' (In a Vision) *''Brothers in Arms'' (In a Flashback) *''Dreams of Destruction'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''Dark Mirror'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Destiny War'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Matoran Category:De-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Suletu Wearers Category:Arkatox Category:Kohila